


Exhausted Ball of Sunshine

by SkyChasingDreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Comfort, Exhaustion, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Overworking, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team as Family, Teamwork, Teasing, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyChasingDreamer/pseuds/SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata overworks himself and every can tell except him, so it's up to Kageyama to do something about it. Short KageHina fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted Ball of Sunshine

"One more!" Hinata cries and though Kageyama’s stomach sinks, he still answers that call.

He tosses to just the right spot and unerringly, Hinata is there for him. He spikes the ball and it slams down on the other side of the court just inside the out of bounds line. They’ve been practicing this hit for hours, Hinata is bound and determined to get better with his aim so he can spike balls that will make the other team think it’s going out. It’s a good idea, Kageyama has been more than willing to help him with it since it’ll make them stronger as a team. It has been a really intense couple days of training and though Hinata won’t admit it, he’s reaching his limit. Not only is he more unsteady on his feet after each jump, but he’s covered in sweat and can’t seem to catch his breath. He’s well past the point of vomiting, he couldn’t even keep his lunch down earlier. 

But he keeps calling for another and another and Kageyama can’t bring himself to not toss the ball to him. Hinata has put so much time and effort into their training and even goes on after they’re done for the day. Kageyama is usually with him, but even he has missed some things he had no idea Hinata has been doing on his own. He knows it’s because Hinata wants to become stronger and be recognized as an individual threat rather than only a threat because they’re such a formidable duo. Kageyama understands that desire and he’ll encourage it, but no good can come from overdoing it. 

"One more!"

Kageyama tosses and Hinata’s there to spike it down, this time it smacks down right on the line. Hinata lets out a whoop, but has to grab onto the net to stay on his feet. 

"It’s getting late," Sugawara says and everything about his stance speaks of worry, "maybe we should call it quits for today?"

"One more!" Hinata instantly replies and jogs back to his starting point. "One more, I promise, just one more!"

Sugawara and Diachi share a look, but it’s coach Ukai that calls, “One more, then we’re done! Everyone else, start packing up for the day!”

There’s a tick in coach Ukai’s brow, like he wants to say more, but has to bite his tongue against it. Sugawara puts the ball in play and Kageyama gets a feel for where Hinata is going to go before making his toss. It goes right to where he wants it to and a split second later than he should have been, Hinata gets there and instead of the spike going to the sideline, it slams down in the center of the court. But the biggest difference about this time is that Hinata doesn’t land right. His feet touch the ground and give out from under him so he lands on his ass with a  _thump_. 

"I was kinda waiting for that," Nishinoya remarks, jogging over. "You should’ve taken more breaks."

"It’s fine, I wish that last one would’ve gone better," Hinata replies with a smile and tries to stand — he can’t. Nishinoya has to help him to his feet, but he can’t stay steady on his own. "You sure I can’t do one more."

Asahi laughs. “No, we’re done. You can try again tomorrow.”

They gather all their stuff and clean up the gym before they leave, but Hinata is still moving so slow. He’s doing his best, everyone can see that, but he’s literally useless and spent right now. Sighing, Kageyama finishes packing up the last of the stuff as teammates begin to file out, most giving Hinata a quick glance, debating on whether he needs help or not. Of course, they all then look to Kageyama who waves them off so they can get to the showers. 

"You’re taking too long," Kageyama says and Hinata flaps his hand at him.

"I am not! Just taking my time!" Rolling his eyes, Kageyama turns around and takes a knee. "What… are you doing?"

Gritting his teeth, Kageyama snaps, “You know! Don’t be stupid!”

"I don’t need your help!"

"Yes, you do!"

He hears Hinata growl something, but half a minute later, two hands grab onto Kageyama’s shoulders. Relieved that Hinata isn’t going to make a big fuss, Kageyama reaches back and grabs under Hinata’s legs so that when he stands, he picks Hinata up. Kageyama can feel Hinata’s legs trembling even though he’s no longer standing and it has him rolling his eyes again, what a moron.

"I hope he vomits all over you," Tsukishima whispers as they pass him and Kageyama glares at him. 

"I heard that!" Hinata yells and Kageyama has to hold on tighter because of all his wriggling. "It’s just this once! You hear?"

"Quit being so loud," Kageyama complains and Hinata wraps his arms around his neck as he slumps down tiredly.

"I’m gonna get even better tomorrow."

Kageyama smirks. “Yeah, I’ll toss to you after breakfast.”

Despite being so thoroughly drained, Hinata’s legs still give an excited little kick. “Yeah.”

**The End**


End file.
